7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide is a tricyclic compound also known as tianeptine. 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide is an antidepressant. The free form of 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide is amphoteric and an amorphous sodium salt is known in the art.
Synthesis of the 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide sodium salt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,528. The 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide sodium salt (i.e., STABLON®) is currently approved in European countries for the treatment of one or more depressive disorders. STABLON® (7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide sodium) has a short half-life and effective treatment often requires dosing multiple times each day.
Presently, a pharmaceutical composition of 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide sodium is generally dosed orally up to three times a day. This frequent oral dosing may lead to decreased compliance with the recommended dosing regimen. A controlled release pharmaceutical composition of 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide should enable better command over the release profile and consequently, a less demanding dosing regimen. A polymorph of 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide free form may be advantageous in the preparation of a controlled release pharmaceutical composition comprising 7-[(3-chloro-6,11-dihydro-6-methyldibenzo[c,f][1,2]thiazepin-11-yl)amino]heptanoic acid S,S-dioxide.